Told You Not Too
by OceanFlameEagle
Summary: Hera, to a make sure the Greeks and Romans unite, tries a memory-restoring potion from Hecate, despite her warnings that Percy and Jason were no longer fit to use them. In consequence, Percy and Jason are torn from this reality to another... and lose their memories AGAIN. Oops. T for...I feel like it. PRE-BLEACH SERIES -ABANDONED-


**A/N: A new story I thought up while reading something else. I'll try to update as fast as I can, but I have many stories to update to...**

**(insert general disclaimer HERE)**

* * *

Told You Not Too

Hera sighed as she once again went over her plan, and Hecate's specific instructions. How had it gone so wrong? What had _she_ done wrong? She, of course, knew that being a goddess interfered with unbiased self-analyzing. Gods and goddesses tended to find nothing wrong with their actions.

She sighed again. Her plan had been so simple, but so _hard _to carry out. In theory, of course, it was simple. Just swap Percy Jackson with Jason Grace and vice-versa, take their memories away(for the time being). Make both gain the trust and friendship of each side, and give back their memories... when she felt like it.

Jason would end up with two new demigods-Greek; Piper and Leo. The reason she chose _new _demigods was because new minds were less experienced, and thus were easier to manipulate with a high-powered, memory altering Mist-a gift from Hecate about 1500 years ago. It had come with a manual and everything. But, of course, then she got herself captured, and Jason to come to rescue her, coming _directly _to the Wolf House, and the memories came to him against her will. Great.

Percy's case was far harder. No, not the swapping part, or even the keeping-him-alive-while-he-makes-a-trip-from-the-Wolf-House-to-Camp-Jupiter part. No, the _hard _part was making sure the Romans trusted him-or at least partially. The Greeks were open, friendly people who trusted well enough-unless you gave them a reason not too. Romans, on the other hand, were not-so-friendly. Octavion-that nosy augur-already suspected the existence of Greek demigods-an annoyingly correct assumption. Frank and Hazel-with toughened minds-would take a great deal of the Mist the manipulate. She had to use the rest on Percy.

The only chance of his survival was that she go herself; but that also posed a risk. She could not directly say, _T__his is a new demigod that you shouldn't kill guys, he's one of the demigods in the Prophecy of Seven, which will determine the fate of the world, alright, see ya! _Not being able to directly tell the Romans that might lead them to the conclusion that he was an enemy. There was also the problem that Reyna had recently become one of the praetors-after all, it's not like she would forget the little incident Percy had done to her island.

Even worse, _his _memory also started to come back when he thought of the totally idiot idea. What was Percy thinking? What if Gaea chose Phineas instead? If he had died, the Greeks would've declared war! The world would've fallen!

But, to her relief, both sides seemed quite content. Despite having _almost _full knowledge of both worlds, each being from the opposite, they seemed quite happy. It seemed they really would get along and defeat Gaea.

This is were everything went wrong.

Hera brewed the memory-restoring potion herself. Hecate warned her that it was meant for people with complete memory loss, not for remembering some forgotten names, but Hera insisted on slipping it into Percy and Jason's drinks, just to ensure that they did get their memories back(since, without them, they might refuse to fight).

She should've listened to Hecate's warning of "unexpected and unpredictable events."

While they were partying(to ease the tension), Jason and Percy took a sip of the spiked drinks and... popped out of existence. There was was mass pandemonium, but Hera hardly payed attention. She had situation of her own.

She felt it. Jason and Percy were slipping away from this realm of existence, and she tried desperately to keep them in. _Come on, _she thought. _New York, Massachusetts, China, Japan, Korea, SOMETHING! _She thought in despair, trying, desperately trying...

No dice.

She let out a scream as a pain unlike anything she had ever experienced before overwhelmed her immortal body. It seemed to go on for centuries, while it was only a few seconds. She gasped as the pain slowly faded away. And she couldn't help but think, what had she done?

* * *

**A/N: And that's about it. Can you guess where they went? Sorry if it's a little short.**


End file.
